Night of Carmilla
by callum.lyall.9
Summary: (Contains nudity) My night with Carmilla, i knew what she was but she was so beautiful i couldnt stop loving her and her to me.


Night of Carmilla

Castlevania

The full moon's light reflected on the dancing ripples of the lake, the air around me was cold picking up the last of my fishing hooks it was dangerous to be out here since everyone feared the night. I knew the castle was behind me towering over the village in its cold blackness echoing the screeching of bats within the towers erecting over the snow-topped mountains. I on the other hand was calm just another day without a bite. Suddenly the air grew cold and still, turning round, She, stood there.

Not far from me dressed in black robes exposing her stomach and parts of her large breasts her eyes glowed red threw the mist. My heart started to pound out of fear and surprisingly a sense of thrill that I had never felt before, I knew it was her using her magic until she looked at me with her glare and smiled recognizing me, sighing in relief I relaxed watching taking her steps on the cold grass.

Her robes slid down her shoulders and sides dropping on her ankles. Standing bare-naked her skin was as white as the snow. Her hair was black like coal like her sharpened fingernails. I stood waiting for her watching her smile with her black lips. Suddenly she was standing in front me without even me watching, she was so beautiful unlike anything I'd ever seen before pacing around me. Her fangs frightened me whenever she smiled I could still see their sharpness like white needles caressing her hands around me.

Trousers fell standing bear like her. She gasped sniffing my skin entwining her arms from behind her leg hooked. Her skin was cold like the ice growing warmer with every touch. Snarling she licked the skin of my neck caressing her entire self, "Make me warm again." She whispered.

Without warning she grabbed my front, I'd entered her, holding her as she hooked her leg around my hips. Her skin was like the pleasant touch of silk kissing her cold shoulders. Her thrusts were powerful gasping with such ecstasy she wouldn't stop and I was overpowered by her digging my fingers into her skin. The more powerful she screamed bearing her fangs she wouldn't stop growing wild like a wolf.

Suddenly her nails scratched me deep down my back screaming my head back. She swung from behind licking the blood down my skin. My heart was pounding in anger and disgust wanting to turn but it wasn't like any pain I've felt. Her breasts pressed drinking the last drop dripping from her fangs with a satisfied grin. I turned and kissed her pressing myself hard into her lips like she did to me. The kiss hurt my lips wrapping my arms around her she smiled beneath.

Her eyes were red but not like blood the kind of red I'd never seen before like lust itself was inside her. She smiled cupping my cheek she kissed me digging her nails into my skin laying ourselves on the grass.

Her beautiful body was warm pulling back her leg. Kissing her neck she gasped bearing her fangs from the affection I gave her I didn't want to stop, feeling my whole body shaking from my heart beat unlike anything I'd felt before, cupping her breasts caressing her naked sides she gasped clinching her eyes in shameless lust.

She turned me over so quickly her strength was unbelievable. Staring up she kept me pinned rubbing her hands around my chest riding me with powerful thrusts.

I don't know how long we were there for: what felt like minutes turned into hours or more but didn't care I felt freedom like I'd never felt. Still atop she kissed me riding me like a man to a woman. Moving my hands up her sides with arms above her hair like a belly dancer. Staring up at the sky the moon reflected in her eyes shrinking her pupils bearing her fangs at the sky the bats flew above us. My blood turned and without knowing she threw self at my neck.

I yelled feeling them sink deep beneath the skin at first it was painful but quickly I was overcome with ecstasy and a feeling of overwhelming happiness of love threw my body. She licked her stained lips dripping from her chin like the taste of honey on bread. My canines grew and my body clinched revealing to her my red eyes. She smiled in delight rubbing each other's noses like cats when they meet. Gently we kissed moving my fingers threw her soft hair. We hooked hands beneath the shadow of her castle: The Castle of Carmilla. Hours making love I finally fell resting against her chest breathing deeply. Stroking me she smiled widely holding me close.

"Come with me my love." I couldn't resist her just the feel of her skin brought me happiness meeting our lips she held me tight threw out the night.


End file.
